Glücklicher Jahrestag, Bruder
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: Ludwig has been feeling very stressed, and who comes along to help him? None other than his brother, Gilbert!


**Hallo all :D This is part one to a two-shot since a couple people asked for a more innocent story and others asked for a smutty one... So, here's the first part and the second part will probably be pure... erm... sexy times xD Maybe. I dunno. Anyways. So yeah... HAPPY GERMAN UNIFICATION DAY :D Sorry it's so short, by the way; I promise part two will be longer(maybe), I just really wanted to get this up today so it's kind of half-arsed. :3 ANYWAYS. Plot inspired by one of my friends. :3**

* * *

Frustrated. A good word to describe how Ludwig felt at the moment, but still not quite enough. Stressed was also a good word. Yet still not enough. Ludwig's brain was a rubber band being stretched and he was about to snap. Paperwork stacked miles high on his desk, phone calls every two seconds, hardly any time to breath, and he had to make preparations for the coming up World Meeting. He. Was. Swamped. Because of all the work and stress, the German hardly got ANY sleep, and when he did, it wasn't the good kind. He felt tired and sluggish constantly. A vacation. That's what he needed.

Through all of this, though, there was one thing Ludwig felt like he kept forgetting. A date of some sort. But that was impossible. Ludwig couldn't be forgetting anything. Could he? Ludwig pushed the thoughts aside. He shouldn't be worrying himself about something he can't even remember. Such a waste of time.

Ludwig pushed his reading glasses up to the bridge of his nose from where they had fallen and looked over the document in his hand for the 30th time. He couldn't make any sense of the jumbled letters and words. He sighed, pushing the papers nearest him to the farther side of the desk-trying not to knock off one of the many stacks of papers. He put his forehead in his hands and stared at the clock to the side that was just peaking out from under a few stray papers. 9:27 PM. Wonderful.  
Not only was it late, Ludwig was almost exactly an hour late for dinner. And that means that Gilbert would be pissed. Another thing that Ludwig would have to worry about. Great.  
As Ludwig began to pack some documents in a briefcase to take home, someone burst through the door. A certain red-eyed, white-haired, very flamboyant someone. "HEY, WEST!~" Ludwig started, dropped the papers he was about to place in his case all over the floor. "Verdammt! Bruder..." Sighing, Ludwig picked up the papers and stacked them neatly in the case. ******  
**

"What do you think you're doing, standing up the awesome me for this un-awesome work?" Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing up his reading glasses, trying to make the occurring headache dissipate quickly. "I know, I know... please forgive mein Zuspätkommen(my tardiness)." Gilbert looked thoughtful for a moment, taking in his brother's appearance and the current situation. Then he grinned.

"It's okay, Bruder~" Gilbert moved from his position in the doorway to stand behind Ludwig. He placed his hands on the taller's shoulders and began to rub deep circles into the tight muscles. The change was instant. Ludwig relaxed underneath Gilbert's expert fingers, leaning into his magical touch. Ludwig was led, very willingly to his office chair. There, Gilbert resumed the massage, really working the blonde's strong shoulders.

Ludwig's mouth fell open in pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut. After a few more seconds of such sweet torture, Ludwig couldn't hold back the small moan that slipped past his lips. Gilbert grinned once more, knowing his plan was working completely. "Hey, West, wanna move to the floor? The awesome me could massage you better down there..." All Ludwig could do was grunt a reply. The albino took his brother's hand and led him to the floor. As they were shifting, Gilbert managed to unbutton and peel back Ludwig's dress shirt so that he could better his work.

Skin on skin, Ludwig was no match for the pleasure that came with having Gilbert release all of the tension in his body. He finally had relief. He felt all of the stress drip away as Gilbert's hands wandered soothingly down the expanse of his back. With each knead of his brother's palm, Ludwig felt himself slowly fall further and further into a state of bliss.

Gilbert leaned in close and whispered into Ludwig's ear, "Glücklicher Jahrestag, Bruder~"

**Happy Anniversary, Brother.**


End file.
